Five Nights on YouTube
Five Nights on YouTube is a game made by Flashlight Problems Studios. Animatronics/YouTubers Markiplier Acts like Bonnie, but can move faster than others. He appears at both doors, and can appear in the same room as other YouTubers. Mark will backtrack, and he will do so more often on earlier nights. His debute is night 1. He starts at the Mark Room. Jacksepticeye Jack Appears only at the right door. Jack moves in a zigzag pattern to the office, and doesn't backtrack unless blocked by a door. His debute is 4am on night 1 and he starts in the Mark Room. Wilford Warfstache Wilford acts like Markiplier. Rooms he is in have dimmer lighting, and if he is in the blindspot the light doesn't work, but the door does. He comes through the left door. Wilford becomes active the first time on night 3. He starts in the Mark Room. PopularMMOs Pat (PopularMMOs) acts like a combo of the puppet and Foxy. Rewinding the video he is on will slow down his progress, but if he escapes the player can survive. He comes through the left door and debuted on night 2. He starts in the Minecraft Room. GamingWithJen Jen moves more slowly than the others, but she is always in a position hard to see by the camera. She doesn't appear in the blindspot, and only enters through the right door. She is active starting on night 3. Jen begins in the Minecraft Room. MatPat MatPat starts in the lounge and will occasionally dash for the left or right doors, intentionally trying to catch you off guard. He is first active on night 4. Phone Calls Night 1 Hello, I am Wilford Warfstache head of YouTue corps! In the building you are currently in, we have made androids of famous YourTubers, such as Markiplier, MatPat, and PopularMMOs! Heck, they even have made handsome and amazing me! Anyways your stupidly easy job is to make sure our robotic clones do not kill themselves. That is all, if they appear at either of your doors, just close them. Why? Because they could punch Ya in the gonads. Night 2 YOU ARE TERRIBLE AT YOUR JOB!!! Robot me stubbed his toe :(. Anyways I have programmed them to kill you now. If you can survive, I will forgive you. Watch out for PopularMMOs now. Warfstache away! Night 3 You are forgiven, and I have given you a raise. You may want to know why. You see, I wasn't able to turn the "Killer Robot World Conquest Mode" off. They are more aggressive, and I think robot me is evil now. Aw well, I am sure it means nothing. :) Night 4 We got a new android today. MatPat from TheGameTheorists. He shouldn't be evil, but if he is, he is a very smart man, so he will probably more strategic than the others. Of course, doors will still work on him. Erm... I mean doors are futile, I mean, MatPat has no gun pointed at my head. Night 5 *garbled speech*We*static*are*demonic chanting paired with thumping*coming.*reversed voice (excerpt from a Mark vid)*Hide in*static*that office.*distant bang* Night 6 *reversed music* (When played forwards it is the cotton eye joe song from Mark's Playthrough of FNaF3.) Secret Phone Call (Played upon completion of 6/20 mode) You are the very best, like no one ever was! You have passed the final test, beat the hardest mode! This game, is compleeeeete. You get the good ending, a picture of a cooookie. (Parody of the Pokémon anime theme from whatever season.) Rooms Mark Room A lightly colored room with a red carpet. Mark, Jack, and Wilford Warfstache all stat here. Only one room is connected, The Lounge. A pile of Tiny Box Tim, Septiceye, and Warfstache plushes is in the corner. Minecraft Room A room designed too look like a Minecraft forest. A hole is in the left side, with GamingWithJen inside. On one of the walls a video plays of PopularMMOs. In the lower left, an option to rewind it is present, this prevents PopularMMOs from attacking. It is connected to the Backstage and the lounge. The Lounge A room with 4 day brown couche facing, a small glass table with a vase on it. On the wall a large YouTube logo is proudly displayed. MatPat starts here beginning on Night 4. It is connected to the West hall, East hall, and both the Minecraft and Mark rooms. Backstage A dark room with a metal table on the left. Multiple android heads and several manikins with a sign saying "EMERGENCY IN CASE OF BREAKDOWN" next to them. The room is connected to the Minecraft room. East Hall A simple hallway with pictures of favored employs hung up. It is connected to the East hall corner, lounge, and the Employee Bathroom West Hall A hallway similar to the East hall, but with YouTuber pictures on the wall. It is connected directly to the office, and lounge. East Hall Corner A corner leading to the office. A picture of the CEO is hung on the wall with the words OBEY THIS GUY below. It is connected to the East hall and Office. Employee Bathroom A bathroom that looks as if it were polished. Normal bathroom stuff is located inside. A picture of a lipstick with smoke coming out of it (like the no smoking posters) with a cancel mark over it is in the corner. It is connected to the East Hall. Custom Night Presets Macho Men *Wilford Warfstache: 20 *Markiplier: 20 *Jacksepticeye: 10 *Reward: Tiny Box Tim plush. Minecraft *PopularMMOs: 20 *GamingWithJen: 20 *Reward: Creeper Plush Pat Bros *PopularMMOs:15 *MatPat: 10 *Reward: Game Theory Logo Trophie (Credits to DSFanboy.) Watch The Cams *PopularMMOs: 10 *GamingWithJen: 10 *MatPat: 20 *Reward: A "Gold" Camera Trophy Gamer Bros *Everyone: 5 *Reward: Mark's Sunglasses (Credits to Phil... I think) Subscriber Special *Everyone: 10 *Reward: Golden Play Button Septiceye Challenge *Jacksepticeye: 20 *Wilford Warfstache: 10 *Markiplier: 10 *Everyone Else: 5 *Reward: Septiceye Plush (Credits to ironbert) (6/20) Warfstache Punch! *Everyone: 20 *Reward: Warfstache Plush Trivia *Kamikazewolf had fun making this. *Sequel is here! *Wilford Warfstache is the phone guy, if you couldn't tell. *GIMME CUSTOM NIGHT CHALLENGES. *(Insert Trivia of random bullcrap here) Category:Games